The Greatest Show in Pac-Land
The Greatest Show in Pac-Land is the 35th episode of the Pac-Man animated series. It pairs with Pac-A-Thon. Plot The show begins at the Ghost Monster's small home where Sue has made a cake where Inky put his fingers in until Sue squirts icing in his face saying that the cake isn't for him but for their cousin Dinky, which Blinky, Pinky, (possibly Inky) and Clyde are not happy to hear. Sue tells them that it is Dinky's birthday and he is celebrating it with them. They hear Dinky knocking at the door and try to surprise him, but when they open the door, Dinky throws a small cake at them, giving Clyde a feeling that its gonna be one of those days. At the Pac-Man family, Pac-Baby is searching for his parents and finds in a room and surprise him with a small birthday party. Pac-Baby is now 2 years old and wants to celebrate it at the circus. At the Ghost Monster's home, Dinky is not making things easy and climbs on top on the birthday banner in which Clyde and Sue beg him to come down but he refuses unless they take him to the circus, Clyde refuses to take him, but Dinky continues to annoys him so Clyde eventually gives in. At the circus Pacman and his family buy tickets and go in to watch the show, close by, the Ghost Monsters are having trouble dealing with Dinky who begins to complain that he tired, hungry, thirsty, and cold, Clyde has almost had enough with Dinky and tells hims they he is find with that. Sue reminds him that they only have to watch Dinky for the afternoon, Dinky apologizes and ask to shake hands, Clyde does, but it turns into a prank when Dinky uses a joybuzzer to shock Clyde, Dinky laughs at Clyde, and Blinky begins saying that Dinky is not safe. Dinky again apologizes, and pulls flowers out. Blinky sniffs them but a bee comes straight out of them and scares Blinky out of his ghost suit. The Ghost try to get in the circus but are not allowed to enter and are thrown by one of the Circus clowns, Dinky begins to annoy everyone, so they disguise as clowns to get in. As they enter they find Pacman's family and plan a attack, and for a moment when Pacman sees them, he believes they are just clowns dressed as ghosts, but the Ghosts reveal they are the ones disguised as clowns and begin chasing Pacman and Pepper. Pac-Baby and Dinky talk with each other but also remember that they can't be friends because Dinky is a Ghost Monster and Pac-Baby is a Pac-Person, but since they don't understand why that means they can't be friends, they decide to like each other until they know why and leave to play with each other. Pac-Man is eventually cornered by the ghosts but Pepper screams when she find Pac-Baby on the high wire along with Dinky, Pacman, Pepper, and the Ghost Monsters panic and quickly try to rescue the kids. Pacman gets on the high wire to get Pac-Baby while the Ghosts on the other side try to rescue Dinky. They all call out to the kids, but Dinky and Pac-Baby are having to much fun to notice their relatives are in danger. Pacman and the Ghosts try to hold on but eventually fall. Pacman and the Ghosts grab on the trapeze but eventually slip off. Pac-Baby and Dinky notice the lions and jumps on one of them. The adults head to the lion cage and the Ghost Monsters argue on who gets Dinky out off trouble, but all of them chicken out. Pacman pulls a chair and whip from Inky's ghost suit and manages to calm the lion down. Later Pac-Man and the Ghost Monsters put Dinky and Pac-Baby in a small cage to celebrate their birthday. They all agree that today was hard and that they are lucky that birthdays only come once a year. The kids say next year they want to celebrate their birthday at the Wild Animal Park, leaving their relatives screaming "Noooo". Trivia *Dinky has changed since his first appearance, his hat is the color of his suit instead of being white and red, he doesn't have freckles, and his voice is much higher. *When Dinky followed his relatives in the tent while they were dressed as clowns, Dinky isn't wearing a outfit, and when he shoke hands with the manager to shock him, the manager didn't seem to notice that Dinky is a Ghost Monster and did not kick him out. *While on the high wire, Blinky is in the middle, but in the nest scene, he is in his normal spot and Inky is in the middle. *This is one of the few episodes where none of the Ghost Monsters are chomped. *It appears that the Ghosts seem to actually team up with Pac-Man to help save Dinky and Pac-Baby Category:Hanna-Barbera Episodes Category:TV series